thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Pat and Stan goes to the Jungle Oasis". Plot (When Pat and Stan leave the house, they went to Professor Chi-Chi's Lab to find a time machine to enter the Jungle Oasis) *Pat: Hi Professor Chi-Chi, it been a good day to you and what is this? *Professor Chi-Chi: Well boys, it's the moment you all have been waiting for. The Time Machine! This time machine will take you back in time whatever you want. You can also warp into dimensions as well. *Stan: So, what does it do? *Professor Chi-Chi: This is top secret my boys. It can lead to a new dimension to a jungle called, "The Jungle Oasis." *Stan: What is the Jungle Oasis? *Professor Chi-Chi: The Jungle Oasis is a huge place with bugs, meerkats, a red warthog, and animals like us. *Pat: But we're not one of them. We don't live here. *Professor Chi-Chi: I see. You will go there to explore the place. *Pat: A red warthog? *giggles* I never heard of that before. *Stan: A red warthog, interesting. Sound better than a mole being blue. Professor Chi-Chi, can you take us there? *Professor Chi-Chi: Sorry guys, the time machine is not on yet. I'll call you later for a bit. *Pat: What? *Professor Chi-Chi: It is located in another dimension and you will go there, but i have a teleporter remote to take you guys. *Pat and Stan: AWESOME! *Professor Chi-Chi: That's it and before you go there, you will find a meerkat and a warthog, so enjoy hunting. *Pat: Wait. These guys sound familiar. *Professor Chi-Chi: That doesn't matter. I have a few things to invent and goodbye! (Chi-Chi click on the button and then, it trap Pat and Stan) *Pat: AHHHH! *Stan: Relax. We'll be fine. *Professor Chi-Chi: Goodbye. Have fun and don't let the bed bugs bite. (Pat and Stan are now teleported to the Jungle Oasis) *Pat: What is this place? *Stan: I don't know, it look like a forest to me. *Pat: It sound like a monkey cilmbing on a tree. *Stan: Just because it's a jungle doesn't mean that animals could live there. *Pat: Come on, we gotta explore the beauty of it. *Stan: Okay, i'm coming. (Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat and warthog are walking for bugs) *Timon: Pumbaa, do you know that it is a great day to find bugs? *Pumbaa: *look at Timon* Yes. Simba also like them. *Timon: *look at Pumbaa* I know. I remember one of the good old days when we found the grubs on the tree next to the Hakuna Matata Hot Tub. *Pumbaa: I know that. Bugs are grubs you know. *Timon: Yeah. What about it? *Pumbaa: They are tasty like french fries. There's more bugs on the oasis and we could find them at last. Easy peasy. *Timon: Got it. Let's go buddy. Last one there is a Outsider! (Timon and Pumbaa left for bugs as the background music "Hakuna Matata by Jimmy Cliff" begin to plays) TIMON AND PUMBAA MEETS PAT & STAN (10 grubs are crawling on the tree as Timon holds Pumbaa) *Pumbaa: Ready? *Timon: Yes. *Pumbaa: *throw Timon up on the tree* Cowabunga! (Timon land on the tree branch as the bugs fell off as Pumbaa put them in a bag) *Pumbaa: Got it. *Timon: Uh oh. I'm gonna fall. *fall down to the ground* *Pumbaa: Oooh. *Timon: I'm okay. (In the next scene, Timon and Pumbaa are on a river as they look for bugs and they found one on a tree log) *Timon: *hop on Pumbaa* Ready Pumbaa? *Pumbaa: Yes. I am ready. *Timon: Let's do it. *Pumbaa: Okay. *move back and run as he jump high and land on the other side* I did it! *Timon: Woo hoo. This is getting good. (Now, they got 20 bugs on the log and put them on the bag once again) *Timon: This is going to be for Ma and Uncle Max. *Pumbaa: Don't let the hyenas get close to them. *Timon: Pumbaa, there are no hyenas in this jungle. *Pumbaa: Oh. My bad. (Timon and Pumbaa are in the mud, walking slow as they find the grubs in the mud) *Timon: Gross! Why are we doing this? *Pumbaa: There grubs on the mud. And there's a water shower on the lake. *Timon: Hurry up and get them. *Pumbaa: No worries in time. (Moments later, they got the grubs and wash them in the water fall) *Timon: This is like washing strawberries on a lake. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. *Timon: What a wonderful phase when this jungle has all the places we can go to. *Pumbaa: Yeah. No worries after all. *Timon: Yeah. (Timon and Pumbaa got all the grubs in handy. The background music ends as Timon and Pumbaa are walking to the pond named "Hakuna Pond".) *Timon: Well Pumbaa, we are going to find more bugs and we can eat them everyday like pigs. *Pumbaa: *look down at Timon* Oink, oink, oink. The only problem is that people call me Mr. Pig since i was young. *Timon: Well, it's better be good like when we defeated the hyenas at Pride Rock. *Pumbaa: No. I alway farted in front of my friends as they left me alone in the pond. *Timon: Bad times. Oh well, we can still eat the grubs anytime we want since it's lunch time. *Pumbaa: Yeah. A real meal for a day. (A unknown meerkat and warthog were sneaking by saying "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.") *Timon: *shocked* YIKES! Did you see that Pumbaa? *Pumbaa: *worried* I don't know and i think, it's Pimon and Tumbaa. *Timon: No. It's our worst enemies and they have a philosophy called "Kahuna Potato". *Pumbaa: Well, we have to find out about this. *Timon: *fear* Yeah, things are about to get worse... TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 3) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 1) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters